a new addition
by kyouko
Summary: While out on an evening stroll, Zelda comes across something that resembles a white, puffy cloud, and Link is just worried about getting his behind kicked and taking her back to the castle. oneshot, zelink.


**_a new _****_addition_**

* * *

fic for _tara_ and _talia_ | oneshot, ootzelink. talking link, sassy zelda.

* * *

"It's getting late, Princess—"

Zelda quickly stopped in her tracks, causing Link to suddenly stand still, and faced him, a flustered reaction from his 'Princess' slip. "Excuse me, Link? What were you saying?"

Link heavily sighed, knowing he may have gotten his behind kicked for his foolishness. Zelda has often said that he may call her by her name, and her name only. She says that there's no need for formality when it comes to them, and her being royal doesn't mean much. She's higher in power, yes, but not in friendship. Although, she can get a bit of a temper whenever something doesn't go quite her way.

"I... It's... It's getting late, Zelda," he finally said, his head flying up to meet Zelda's eyes before him. "I—"

"I don't feel like going home," Zelda interrupted. "Not yet, at least." She took her eyes off Link's cerulean ones and began to look around, trying to find something to keep her out of the castle longer.

Link really had no idea what was going on—Zelda was intriguing, and he was so anxious to figure out every little thing interesting about her. But that couldn't really happen, though. Something new about her came frequently, and he could never place a finger on her and be able to tell. Maybe it's just how she is, being that way.

Zelda's lips curved into a smile, her eyes set on something. Link looked at her closely, examining her features. But Zelda would never guess that he was looking at her and trying to remember everything about her face by heart. She would just think that he's staring at her in stupidity, which occurred often between them.

"Look at that," Zelda said, pointing a finger to something that looked like a white, puffy cloud. "I think that's one of those... _cats_. I'm not so sure..."

After turning his head a bit to see the strange animal, Link nodded. "I believe it may be a cat. I've never seen one with my own eyes before... Or I don't ever recall seeing one." He tried to walk over to the animal thought to be a cat before Zelda pulled back harshly on his arm.

"What do you think you are doing?" Zelda tried to mutter lightly, afraid of causing a disturbance to the cat. "You're going to scare it away if you go any closer, Link!" She pulled him back to where he once stood.

_Pushy_, Link thought to himself as he cast a glance her way. Now, she was attempting to get closer to the cat, slowly and carefully. If he chuckled, he was sure to get a butt kicking, as he was sure it would bother the cat and Zelda would be yelling at him the whole time they spent returning to the castle. This was the first time she saw a cat, and it was, as incredulous as it sounds, his first, too.

Zelda puckered her lips together, now creating little sounds to the cat as if telling it to come over to her. She's always done that to other animals, like the dogs that roam around the fountain in Castletown, the fish in the Fishing Hole, and to the chirping birds that often arrived in her courtyard. Link's noticeable frown slowly made its way into becoming a smile. His teeth finally made an appearance, and seeing his teeth through a smile was occasional.

This ordeal shouldn't be acknowledged as an occasion, though—it was something that shouldn't have happened in the first place. Yes, Zelda would've been stubborn and would still not want to go home, but Link would've been able to coax her into it. If it wasn't for the cat, they'd probably be sleeping, taking a rest, or just _at home_. He'd be so much more comfortable with that, considering the clouds in the sky have already moved and the stars were now taking their place.

_Anyone could come_, his mind pondered, _and take her. _But then he remembered how tough Zelda was. He has already had his butt whooped many times because of selfless acts of his. Zelda could take on anyone and anything, even in a dress. It was frightening, of course, to see her face burned with crimson, and he thought that sometimes he actually saw steam coming out of her ears, but at least she did it nonetheless.

Now, the cat was coming ever so closer to the princess. Zelda gasped at the sudden change of heart of the cat, and a smile, once again, shone on her face. She was holding her hand out to the feline, ready to feel its fur.

Link blinked at the cat, a bit jealous that it was receiving more attention than Zelda would usually give him. Sighing, he lazily sat down on the ground, shifting his eyes back to Zelda to make sure she was safe.

And that she was.

The feline made its way all the way over to the princess, purring as she picked it up and held it in her arms. The warmth—it seemed so inviting. Zelda turned around and she was beaming, "Look, Link! It finally came to me!"

Link nodded, but then he exhaled a sigh whenever Zelda rotated her head back toward the cat. "Do you think it has a home?" he asked.

Zelda shook her head, her head looking up at the dark, starry sky. "I don't think so." She looked back down at the cat. "It looks like it's not meant for the outside world," she continued, "and more for inside some place."

Link's eyes went wide at the sound of _inside_, because he knew what she was thinking. "Zel—"

"We're taking it back to the castle!" she said as she turned around again. She kept the cat in her arms as she slowly stood up, petting it gently across its back. "And you're going to need a name..." She looked at Link then, her dazzling eyes deep in thought. "Link. That's what it'll be called from now on."

"Zelda..."

Zelda abruptly put Link, the cat, in his arms. "You can carry him."

"But... I—"

"Let's be on our way! It's already dark!"

And Link couldn't even argue.

* * *

**disclaimer  
**link and zelda (c) nintendo  
plot (c) me - _thank you tara!_


End file.
